


[Text: Send!]

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Texting, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincest + Bondage</p>
<p>Sam needs Dean home asap, so he texts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Text: Send!]

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

[Text: Sam to Dean] _Where are you, Dean? Coming home soon? S._

[Text: Dean to Sam] _I’m working, princess, what do you think? Why, what’s up?_

[Text: Sam to Dean] _Well, you might want to hurry up, I’ve got a surprise for you, big brother …_

[Text: Dean to Sam] _Oh, I don’t know, Sammy. Maybe I won’t like this surprise of yours … why don’t you convince me some more?_

[Text: Sam to Dean] _Let’s just say it involves you and me and some hand cuffs. That convincing enough for you?_

[Text: Dean to Sam] _No, Sammy, I’m not letting you cuff me again! Remember last time when you lost the key?! I sure as hell do …_

[Text: Sam to Dean] _Actually, I was thinking you could cuff me this time. You know, me being at your mercy and so on. But if you have to work, I’ll guess it can wait._

[Text: Dean to Sam] _Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place? What do you have in mind?_

[Text: Sam to Dean] _Oh nothing special, I guess. Just me in cuffs, waiting for you in bed, naked. I’ve opened myself up already, in case you’d want to go fast._

[Text: Dean to Sam] _Fuck, Sammy! You really did that for me? I want to go home so bad, but I need to finish this here. Fuck!_

[Text: Sam to Dean] _Let me make myself clear, Dean. I am naked, spread and lubed, in cuffs – and you have to work?! Don’t answer that! I guess, I’ll have to be more persuasive then._

[Picture: Sam to Dean]   


[Text: Sam to Dean] _So, should I start without you, big brother?_

[Text: Dean to Sam] _Be home in 10, don’t move!_


End file.
